


The Third Eagle

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [41]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eagles, Gen, Mordor, Post-War of the Ring, Rescue Missions, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meneldor is chosen for a rescue mission into the heart of Mordor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Eagle

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2007: 2nd Place – Times: Late Third Age: 3018-3022 TA: General Drabble

Amid grievous hurt and loss, we all rejoiced: the Dark Lord was vanquished.

How proud I was to be chosen to aid Mithrandir, to wing my precarious way through ash, smoke and noxious fumes in search of those who had delivered Middle-earth. Following my Lord Gwaihir and his brother, I thought my heart would break at finally beholding the pitiful figures, barely alive in the desolation, red-hot lava threatening to engulf them.

Lord Gwaihir, with Mithrandir on his back, carefully took up the Ring-bearer. Landroval softly clasped his faithful servant.

I was the third Eagle.

But I came in vain.

**Author's Note:**

> \- “And he [Gwaihir] lifted up Gandalf and sped away south, and with him went Landroval, and Meneldor young and swift.” (RotK, The Field of Cormallen)  
> \- “Side by side they lay; and down swept Gwaihir, and down came Landroval and Meneldor the swift; and in a dream, not knowing what fate had befallen them, the wanderers were lifted up and borne far away out of the darkness and the fire.” (ibid.)
> 
>  
> 
> _24.03.07 B-drabble for Elena Tiriel, who mentioned, among many other possibilities, Eagles as something she would like to read about._


End file.
